


Just an Average Day in Heat

by SharpieSam



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolded, F/F, Gems In Heat, Humorous, tentadick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpieSam/pseuds/SharpieSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot really wants to alleviate her boredom, and so Peridot learns the hard way that she should be careful for what she wishes for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just an Average Day in Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope the "rape" warning is not deterring anyone from reading this! I will tell you that it isn't as graphic as my other fanfictions which is both a pro and con. Anyway, hope you enjoy nonetheless!

Peridot tapped impatiently on her desk and let out a bored sigh. The day had been rather uneventful as always and night brought even more boredom to the green gem. Peridot groaned, simply falling face first into her messy bed. Sheets and notes lie scattered all about her bed, crunching slightly under her weight.

“Ugh, where is Jasper to entertain me while I’m bored?” Peridot mumbled. Usually, the warrior gem was around to keep her busy, and while Jasper tended to be more annoying than helpful, Peridot found herself wishing the striped gem was around to alleviate her looming dreariness. The technician huffed, closing her eyes and deciding to spend the rest of the night sleeping when suddenly she heard the door to her room open with a whir. Peridot turned her head slightly, hoping to catch a glimpse of who was coming in when suddenly her vision was obscured by a thin blue cloth.

“Wh-what? Who’s there? What is the meaning of this?” Peridot flailed as she felt a weight against her back. Something, or rather,  _someone_ sat on her and brought her wrists together, binding them tightly. “Get off!” Peridot yelped, in fear for her life.

“Tsk, struggle all you want, Peri! I love it when my prey puts up a fight!” a familiar voice chuckled.

‘Wait, I know that voice!’ Peridot screamed in her head.

“Lapis! Get off of me this instance!” Peridot angrily kicked. Lapis flipped Peridot’s squirming body over and straddled her, immobilizing her lower half.

“Mgh, Peri, you’re so  _hot_  when you’re struggling like that! Too bad you’re not strong enough to fight me.” Lapis purred, slipping out of her top and tossing it aside.

‘Wait,  _hot_? Lapis is in heat? No, no, no! Where’s Jasper! No! I’m not the one who deals with these kinds of things!’ Peridot thought. She heard cloth drop beside her, and her mind flew to conclusions.

“L-L-Lapis! Put your clothes back on! This is so unprofessional!” Peridot screamed, pulling against her restraints. Her eyes were still blindfolded, but she could feel Lapis’s firm breasts on her chest, rubbing and pressing against her.

“Oh! Peri! Ngh! I can’t take it anymore! Take it off!” Lapis laughed drunk with lust and ripped off Peridot’s uniform without another word.

“W-w-wait a second! Lapis!” Peridot yelled, trying to reason with the love struck gem. Peridot felt Lapis’s fingertips trace her breasts, flicking her nipples teasingly. Lapis’s tongue made contact with Peridot’s stomach, and she slowly licked upward, tasting every inch of the technician’s skin.

“Mgh!” Peridot accidentally let out an inappropriate moan and felt her tentacle harden against Lapis’s thigh.

“Hm?” Lapis’s expression changed for a second when she realized something was prodding her leg. “Aw, Peri, don’t pretend like you’re not enjoying this.” Lapis giggled drunkenly. Her hand went down to the clothed bulge, rubbing it hungrily.

“No! L-Lapis, wait! This isn’t you! You’re in heat! Listen!” Peridot yelped and she wiggled her hips in a futile attempt at escape.

“Ah! This isn’t enough! Peri, I want all of you! All of it! Every inch of you! Give it to me!” Lapis grinned and peeled off Peridot’s bottoms, leaving her tentacle to spring out freely. “Ah! Look at you, so pretty!” Lapis smirked, holding Peridot’s throbbing green length.

“Ah!” Peridot gasped. ‘No, no, no! Everything is going downhill! I can’t do this! No, no!’ Peridot chanted in her mind. She needed to escape! She groaned in both lust and irritation as Lapis began stroking Peridot’s hard-on.

“Ah! You’re so great, Peri! Ugh, you’re going to feel amazing inside me!” Lapis panted, positioning her dripping entrance above Peridot’s tip. “Mmm, Peri!” Lapis purred and took Peridot’s lips, passionately making out with the younger gem. “Mmmh!”

Peridot’s pupils shrank. ‘Help!’ she screamed in her head. Any longer and Lapis would-

“Hey, Peri _dork!_  Where are those papers! Yellow Diamond wants to see them!” a loud and yet familiar voice boomed from outside.

‘Jasper!’ Peridot yelped in her head. ‘Oh, no! It’s Jasper!’ Peridot squirmed, wanting to escape. She could hear Jasper’s footsteps approaching the door. The door swiveled open and Jasper stepped in, flicking on the lights only to reveal a very flustered naked Peridot and a lustful Lapis.

“What in gem’s name is going on here?” Jasper screamed with pure disgust.

“Ah, Jasper! Oh, how embarrassing to have my  _commander_  catch me lazing on the job!” Lapis giggled with embarrassment.

“W-wait, Lapis? What are you doing in here?” Jasper stuttered with a blush coating her cheeks.

“Ah, Jasper, I’m in no condition to speak to you! I’m sorry for my behavior! Please punish me later!” Lapis laughed teasingly, grabbing her clothes and darting out the room.

“W-wait! Lapis! Where do you think you’re going!” Jasper fumed and rushed after the gem, leaving Peridot on the floor with shock still flooding her mind. The technician’s floating fingers removed the cloth over her eyes  quickly, and Peridot almost screamed.

“Why did she have to use her  _panties?_ ” Peridot yelled, tossing the lacy blue fabric to the floor in horror.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was inspired by a scene in Shimoneta so it may have seemed familiar to some of you reading!


End file.
